


The Fallen Angels

by mintytaeste



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintytaeste/pseuds/mintytaeste
Summary: Many years after the war, after all the heroes have had children and settled down, a second darkness begins to fall. Will their children be able to fix it, r will the world fall into unsavable terror?





	1. Authors Note

Hello! I am the author, obviously, and my name is Mikala.

I intend to write this as one would write a real book- I won’t give any head warnings to anything, really, you’ll have to find out yourself. I’m not sure how often or what days I’ll be posting, but just know that it won’t be a month between chapters :) It would be extremely helpful to have an editor because I’m pretty sure I won’t catch all of my mistakes, so if you’re interested please tell me!

I do not lay any claim to any of the characters that I haven’t made (such as Jace, Clary, etc.). None of the books in the Shadowhunter Chronicles are mine in any way and I don’t really expect a lot of people to read this.

I’m just doing this for myself but if you have any suggestions on how to improve this please tell me!

Head warning: chapters won’t be very long!


	2. Chapter 1

Demons are stupid.

Technically, they don't all have brains, but in Natalia’s very intelligent opinion, even if they did they all did they'd still be dumb.

You see, demons liked to kill things. Not for a purpose, usually just for sport, unless someone summoned them to do their bidding. A good thing was, though, that they could be killed. That's all that you needed to know: they're stupid, they like to kill things, and they can be killed.

If only adults would realize you don't need to know anything about them besides that, then Natalia wouldn't have to be sitting in class, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and staring blankly at the whiteboard that had words in demon languages written all over it. Then she wouldn't have to listen to her know-it-all big brother, Simon, shoot out answers to questions like one of those machines that shoot tennis balls out of a little hole. Then her teacher wouldn't be calling on her.

Natalia perked up at that, sitting up straight in her chair with a very dignified “Huh?”

Her tutor, Kadir Safar, frowned at her. "Natalia, why don't you ever pay attention?" He groaned- though, the question was mostly to himself. "Even Céline pays attention better than you, and she's only 10."

Out of the corner of her eye, Natalia saw her little sister, Céline, lift her chin proudly. What a brat.

“It's not my fault that demons are boring to learn about. Who cares which kind of demon is made out of goo? Aren’t there, like, twenty trillion different kinds made out of goo?”

”She does have a point.” Isaiah Lovelace piped up, winking at her when she turned to grin at him- that was Isaiah, always having her back.

Kadir sighed. “Yes, yes, I’m sure there are an infinite amount of demons made out of goo, but that wasn’t the question. The question was, what is demon pox? How do you get it and what does it cause?”

Natalia licked her lips and thought. Demon pox, demon pox, she’d learned about that somewhere from someone... wasn’t it something to do with Shadowhunters getting it down with demons? ”Um, right. Demon pox is a disease Shadowhunters get when Shadowhunters, um, get “ down and dirty” with a demon... right?” She grimaced, looking up at Kadir with uncertainty, who managed a curt nod.

“That’s one way to put it, yes, and you didn’t answer my entire question, but... very well, I guess.”

Natalia let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into her chair, glancing over at Isaiah. He had gone back to watching Kadir, who had gone back to lecturing.

Isaiah- where even to begin? He was Natalia’s parabatai, her best friend, her closest confidant. He was the one who warded off the homeless people begging for money when they went to get lunch at Taki’s, the one who always had her back in battle, the one who always knew what she was thinking. In public people often mistook them as boyfriend and girlfriend, and although Isaiah was handsome with his dark, dark brown eyes and sandy blonde hair she had never thought of him like that and never would. As she was watching him, she noticed the slight tenseness in his shoulders, and the way he tapped his fingers against the desk. She sighed. Something must be going on with Clara. Clara Bellefleur was Isaiah’s girlfriend, who was almost always mad at him for some stupid thing or another. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair and narrow grey eyes, the niece of some dead woman named Madeleine that had helped Talie’s mom, Clary, when she was a kid- then had gotten murdered. That was sad and all, but they were Shadowhunters and death was to be expected.

Natalia turned her attention away from Isaiah when she heard the “lunch break” being mentioned, already paying attention.

“That sounds like heaven.” Came a voice from behind Natalia- Arissa, she supposed, thought it easily could have been Calli. Along with looking the same, Isaiah’s sisters sounded very much alike, so if you weren’t looking at them to see the difference of short dark hair versus long dark hair, it was easy to get them mixed up.

“Please, Kadir, can we have a lunch break?” Céline pleaded, blinking her big golden doe eyes up at him. “If I don’t eat now I might starve!”

Kadir looked at her her hard, and her expression didn’t waver in the slightest. “Alright, then,” he finally agreed, and the kids sprang to their feet, already clumping up. Céline and Natalia’s younger brother, Oliver, joined the twins, who were already chatting away. Natalia eye contact with Isaiah and they met up at the door, Simon trailing behind them, alone.

“What’s going on with Clara?” Was the first thing she asked, and as Isaiah opened his mouth to respond, she narrowed her eyes and spoke again. “And don’t bullshit me, Isaiah David Lovelace, because I won’t take it, not one bit.” He sighed, looking at her fondly and the forwards before responding.

“She’s mad at me again,” he started, and Natalia rolled her eyes.

”Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

”Talie, I’m serious. I think she might be actually mad this time. Like, breakup mad.”

Natalia’s eyes snapped up to him, and she felt worry and anger fill her gut. “What do you mean? What happened? If that little brat so much as thinks about breaking up with you I swear on the Angel I’ll-“

“Now, now, Talie, don’t go making any oaths you won’t be able to keep,” came a voice, once again, from behind her, and Talie sighed. Simon.

”Si, you know I’ll be able to keep it. If she does anything to Isaiah...” She made a crude gesture at the Institute ceiling, and Isaiah made a soft noise- a laugh, she realized distantly. Simon sighed.

”Talie, don’t make gestures like that. Also, you won’t be able to keep it because no one will let you- I won’t, Isaiah won’t, mother won’t, father- well, father might take some convincing, I think he’d find it rather amusing, but...” he paused. “Well, you get my point. You’re not going to do anything that could kill Clara if she breaks up with Isaiah.”

Isaiah had been silent through all of this, and she glanced at him and realized he knew that if anything did happen, none of them would be able to keep her from eventually harming Clara.

“You’re right,” she said after a moment, reaching out to squeeze Isaiah’s wrist, “I won’t kill her. I can’t promise that I won’t try to, though. Now go away, Si, he didn’t finish telling me his story and I have a feeling that you won’t want to hear it.”

Simon rolled his eyes and nodded, tugging gently on her ponytail as he walked past her and saying teasingly, “Tell me the juicy details later!” Once Simon was out of sight, Talie turned to Isaiah with raised eyebrows.

“So?” She asked, and he sighed, looking defeated.

“I don’t know.” He said, and she huffed, frowning at him.

“What do you mean, you don’t know? You said she was mad at you. Mad enough to break up. And you… you don’t know?” He looked at her, his eyes big, screaming insecurity at her. She tensed.

“No, I don’t. She’s mad at me and I’m… I’m not sure why. I haven’t done anything- I know she’s dramatic and all, but I actually haven’t done anything. There’s no reason for her to be mad, yet… she is.” Talie reached out to grasp Isaiah’s hand, and he continued, quieter. “I don’t even know if she’s mad. She just… she isn’t talking to me. She won’t reply to my texts or calls and I even tried to go to her house but Brandon wouldn’t let me past the door.” Brandon, Clara’s older brotherhoodher, was so controlling and overprotective of his sister that he made Clara keep her door open whenever Isaiah came over.

“Well, we all know how… protective Brandon is,” Talie said, with emphasis on protective, “but even he would want you to talk to her if he thought it meant making her feel better- if she even feels bad for some reason. It has to be bigger than you, Saiah, no offence. Even if Brandon is controlling and a prick to you, he knows how much you mean to her. You’ve been together for two years, and even if she’s stupid,” Isaiah shot Talie a dirty look that she dutifully ignored, “she would have broken up with you if she wasn’t interested. I’m sure it’ll be fine, just… give her time to figure her weird problems out. Until then, it’s lunchtime, and my tummy is hungry!”


End file.
